


Slightest touch

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy had the Doctor laid before her, naked with his wrists tied to the bed post. She has a plan to extract some dirty talk from him, but will it succeed? M for smut, with some strong language thrown in for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slightest touch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under my account at fanfiction.net (same username) but I'm in the process of moving my M rated fics over here.

Initially the Doctor had been wary when Amy first brought up tying him up, but eventually she wore down his original unease, and he finally agreed when they had some down time between adventures. She had confiscated his sonic from him because even though she would be using rope, she didn't want him hiding it and using it at inopportune moments. She knew it could change locks, but knowing him, he would engineer something that made no sense to her, and would say something about vibrating the molecules or whatever techno babble he would use at the moment. No, she wasn't taking that chance.

So that led them to the Doctor's bed, his arms stretched above him, tied with the best knots Amy could manage, that she even researched. Nothing was going to mess this up. The Doctor was lying bare and naked as she had ever seen him. He had pointed out that it was only fair that she undress too, which she agreed, even though it wasn't in her original plans.

He was obviously tense, but trying not to show it. Amy knew it was a big deal that he trusted her like this, so she was going to make this a good experience for him too.

She ran her hands along his arms, which he flinched at, but she soon coaxed his muscles into relaxing beneath her fingers as she traced along his forearms, his biceps, and down to his shoulders. She began planting soft kisses along his shoulders, along the blades and to his collar bone, opening her mouth slightly to suck here and there. When she made her way to his neck and took her first bite, he let out a sharp breath that he had obviously been holding for far to long. She angled his head with her hand while nipping at the better access granted to his pulse point. Her hand was soft against his cheek, holding it lovingly, in a contrast to the tug of pain at his neck. Whether Amy was doing it on purpose or it just came naturally to her, it has an amazingly comforting effect. She licked her way up his neck, teeth flashing for a moment, in between sucking on his sensitive skin.

She kissed along the angle of his jaw, then turned her attention to his lips. She licked his lower lip, and he opened them to mold his mouth to hers, breaking out of his previous state of being still as a statue. Their tongues met and danced in his mouth, twisting and curving around the other with a sudden drive and purpose. Amy could feel a bit of tension leaving him, and a second later pulled back.

He tried to sit up with her as she moved away, having momentarily forgotten his bound wrists. She smiled at him, then trailed her tongue down his neck, placing kisses in a straight line down his chest and the stomach, all the while her hands were running up and down his arms, his shoulders, and across the plains of his chest when she got further down.

Instead of continuing straight down like he expected, she kissed horizontally along his hips. She gave him love bites along the curve of his hip bones, holding down the other side from his inevitable movements.

She finally arrived at the Doctor's cock, pleased to see him so hard already, just for her. She took it in her hand, rubbing it up and down painfully slowly. She leaned her head down and stopped, her lips just millimeters away from the head of his penis, which she treated it to some hot and heavy breaths, a quick lick, and then pulled back once again.

"Do you want to fuck me?" She asked plainly. The Doctor's eyes flashed down to hers, in surprise at her language. She usually only cursed after they had been captured, or made a particularly close escape that often involved a lot of running. So you could say it caught him off guard, even more than he already was. Her face had a practiced angel look as if she had just asked him the most innocent question. Though her eyes shined at her crude question, knowing it would make him squirm. When she rested her hand at his hip, his eyes resumed their locked position at the ceiling where they were focused only moments before.

She gripped his base and ghosted her hand up his length, and back down again. His hips bucked up when he felt her tongue on him, and he strained against the rope.

He couldn't stand not being able to touch her. It was torture. Even though he knew his hands were tied, his wrists still fought against the bonds. It was a knee jerk reaction to the way she was touching him. He couldn't help but try to reach out to touch her too, run his hands along her curves, feeling the warmth of her skin, kissing along her body and getting a taste of her sweat. He loved everything about her. So he couldn't help but struggle. He knew he would have burns in the morning since his wrists were on fire, but then again, so was the rest of his body. This is what Amy did to him.

Not just in this moment, or in passionate scenes. Every time they touched, electricity shot through him. Every incidental brush in their every day life felt like a jolt to his nerves, spreading through out him. He would always find excuses to grasp her hand, pull her into a hug, or kiss her forehead, whether it was an overreaction to the situation or not. Not a minute went by where he didn't want to just feel her.

And in moments like these, it was like his whole body was on fire. But it was the best burn he ever felt.

Then the Doctor noticed that she had removed her hands from him. He looked down, half worried that she had left, even though he knew that her touch had only died down seconds prior. She sat beside him resting on her haunches with a devious grin on her face.

"I asked you a question." She said at last.

The Doctor had to replay the last few minutes in his head, having been caught up in the moment and failing to recall what she was talking about. Then he realized. Oh. That question. He hoped she didn't expect him to answer that.

When she began brushing her fingers through her hair as if it were in the middle of any mundane old thing, it became clear to him what she was doing. She was withholding her touches until he answered her question. While her expression was nonchalance, her eyes were carefully trained on him. Still, he was reluctant.

Sensing this, Amy feathered her fingers across his balls, taking a moment to roll them in her hands, and the Doctor groaned.

"Do you want to fuck me?" She repeated. She brought her hands to his chest, running them up and down his torso.

Desperate for her to resume, he gave in.

"Yes."

She wrapped her mouth around his cock, granting him a semblance of peace. Her tongue swirled at his tip, as she bobbed her mouth up and down, her hands caressing what she couldn't fit. All to soon it was over. When her lips left him, the Doctor groaned in frustration.

"Say it," she ordered.

The Doctor froze for a moment. He definitely didn't want to say that, but with this new game she was playing, he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. He realized he didn't have many options.

She then trailed her nails along his length, up and down, paying careful attention to the ridges they met. When her tongue flicked out over his base, he couldn't take it anymore. He would do whatever he could to get her mouth around him.

"I want to fuck you." The word felt foreign in his mouth, but he was grateful when her hand wrapped around his dick, pumping him, giving him the friction he craved at a more suitable pace.

"How?" She asked.

She didn't stop her motion this time, but he was worried she would. He knew he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the contact. Besides, he had already said fuck, crossing over the lines of his usual reserved language, so a little more couldn't hurt.

"Here. In this bed. Hard." His breaths were coming out uneven with each word as she picked up speed. He wasn't sure exactly what she wanted to hear, so he told her the truth of what was on his mind, what he was planning to do.

"Then against the console. In the library. The pool room." She took her hands off of him again, and before he could look down for what she wanted now, her lips crashed into his.

He lifted his head off the pillow and moved to sit up, only to feel his wrists scream at him, having once again forgotten the were tied. He wanted to grab her head and hold her to him, but he was stuck. When he set his head back down, having given up, he barely even noticed that Amy had reached up and was undoing his bonds. It took a few seconds for his hands to regain feeling, but when they did, his hands were on her back pulling her into a kiss, flush against him. His force in pressing her to him surprised her, but made her smile into his lips. His movements were fervent, and erratic to say the least. She enjoyed the fact that she had made him this desperate.

She splayed her hand across his chest and pushed him back down, but he fought against the motion until he realized that she was positioning her hips against his. Despite his need to just feel her, the need for what was coming was stronger, so he laid his hands at his side, curled into fists.

Amy dragged her slit against his cock, dripping wet, preparing him for entry. She slowly lowered herself onto him, and it took everything in the Doctor's power to not buck up and bury himself in her.

It was sweet relief to have her folds wrapped around him, but that soon have way to the need for movement. Amy lifted herself up and lowered herself again at a pace that was driving him crazy, until he couldn't take it anymore, and he grasped her hips to help her increase speed. In between her moans he heard her say harder again and again, until he was slamming into her. Amy raked her nails across his chest, leaving red lines that dug in and gave him just the right amount of pain. Her moans turned to pleases, and whispers of his name, which turned into gasps as her voice gave out. It didn't take long for him to feel her tighten around him and spasm into orgasm. The new pressure pushed him over the edge. He buried himself in her one last time as he came with her name on his breath.

Amy leaned down over him and pressed their foreheads together, a gesture that was usually initiated by him. Their hot breaths mingled together, giving the sense that they were breathing air from each others lungs. When they were no longer panting, Amy gathered herself and rolled off him.

She nestled into the crook of his arm on her side, knowing that she would be content to lie here and just watch him for hours. His arm was wrapped around her, his fingers tracing circles on her back, then moving on to absent mindedly play with the ends of her hair.

"I don't like that word," he broke the silence, still staring at the ceiling. He was giving off an air of stoicness, but she knew he wasn't really mad.

"Yeah, but don't deny it gave you a rush." From the pink that decorated his cheeks, she knew she was right. He made no effort to deny it. She felt like having a bit more fun, so she didn't let it stop there.

"Say it." She pushed.

"No."

"Say it."

"No."

"C'mon, one more time. Say it."

"Fuck."

She smiled at him, thrilled at the thought of corrupting the Doctor, in more ways than one. She knew that she would be able to break down that wall of propriety he put up in his interactions. It was a new high for her to hear his dirty talk.

He turned to her with that stupid silly smile of his that she loved, grinning at her conspiratorially as if they were two kids breaking the rules together at the back of the classroom.

"I'm not saying it again." He made clear. He used his no nonsense voice as if he was scolding a child, but she knew he enjoyed the whole experience.

"We'll see about that next time. Now will you shut up and kiss me?"

"Only if you ask nicely." His grin grew even wider.

"Please?" She said in the sweetest voice she could muster.

So he leaned in and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
